


Le pacte du Démon

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Aujourd'hui, [t/p] a deux mille ans, et aujourd'hui, elle va enfin savoir quel monde sera sous sa protection. Tout le monde s'attends à ce que ce soit Celestia, le monde des Anges, mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu, surtout lorsqu'un Démon s'invite à la fête.





	Le pacte du Démon

**Author's Note:**

> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux  
> [f/p] = fleur préférée  
> [c/f] = couleur fleur

Un rayon de soleil éclaira la chambre. Les murs blancs réfléchirent le soleil sur le carrelage aux arabesques dorées et la jeune fille allongée sous sa couette fronça les sourcils avant de rabattre cette dernière sur son visage pour épargner ses yeux. Une voix grave la tira de son sommeil et elle sortit la tête de sous la couette pour voir son père. Les années ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise sur lui, malgré que son âge dépasse sûrement les dix mille ans, et elle soupira. Demain, elle fêterait ses deux milles ans. Sa mère la harcelait jour et nuit (enfin, si on la laissait faire) pour faire d'elle la reine de ce jour. Robe, bijoux, musique, danse... Tout y passait. Y compris son précieux sommeil.

Son père lui caressa le dessus de la tête en souriant et lui demanda de se dépêcher de descendre déjeuner. Elle hocha la tête et rabattit la couette avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et choisis de porter quelque chose que sa mère détestait encore plus qu'être en retard ; un jean. Assortit d'une chemise en soie dorée qui faisait féminin sans pour autant faire débraillé aux yeux de sa mère, très vieux-jeu comme diraient les humains. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus ici sur Terre, c'était qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'avoir tout le temps ses ailes déployées. Sa mère les gardait pour montrer qui elle était et que tout le monde s'agenouille devant elle, mais pour elle, c'était plus pratique et plus sûr de les garder à l'abri des regards.

En passant devant le miroir, elle fixa ce qui désignait à tous ceux qu'elle croisait quelle sorte d'Ange elle était ; ses yeux. Autant ses [l/c] cheveux [c/c] aux reflets argentés ne faisaient que souligner qu'elle était d'ascendance divine, autant ses yeux vairons [c/e] et [c/e] clamaient qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite des Anges, les Fallen. Ces derniers avaient pour mission de veiller à l'équilibre des mondes. Il n'en existait qu'une poignée ici-bas, et demain, elle saurait enfin à quel monde elle serait assignée. Oh bien sûr, elle resterait sur Terre avec sa famille, mais elle serait en relation avec tout ce qui compose son monde. Les créatures y vivant, animales, humaines, légendaires et autres. La source de vie de la planète et plus important, son gardien.

Elle soupira et sortit de sa chambre, descendant lentement les escaliers de marbre blanc aux reliures dorées. Le gardien était différent du Fallen, dans le sens où il était différent pour chaque monde. La Terre était sous la protection de son père, et le gardien de cette belle planète bleue était une baleine céleste. Célestia, le monde des Anges, faisaient partis de ceux qui ne possédaient pas encore de Fallen attitré. Mais son gardien était là pour combler au maximum son absence jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente enfin, c'était un phœnix d'Or. La préférence des Anges pour cette couleur particulière qu'était le doré venait sûrement de là.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle s'assit sur une chaise, devant son déjeuner et attendit patiemment que sa mère vienne lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour cette dernière journée de préparatifs. Elle l'écoutait tranquillement, tout en évitant à sa tasse de chocolat de se faire envahir par les plumes des ailes de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait avoir bien plus hâte qu'elle de savoir de quel monde elle serait chargée, et elle savait que sa mère espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait Célestia. Bizarrement elle était sûre que l'espoir de sa mère serait déçu. Elle avait le sentiment que le monde dont elle allait devoir s'occuper était très différent de celui dans lequel elle évoluait. Pour ne pas dire totalement.

\- [t/p] [t/n] ! Je te parle !  
\- Je suis désolée mère, j'étais juste en train de me demander...  
\- De quel monde tu allais devoir t'occuper ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'il s'agira de Célestia. Sourit-elle  
\- Oui, mais et si ce n'est pas lui ? Et si je me retrouve avec un monde dont je ne sais strictement rien et qui ne m'accepteras pas ? Je trouve tout cela très effrayant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et garde la tête haute voyons ! Demain tu feras officiellement partit de l'élite, tu te dois de rester maître de toi-même en toutes circonstances. Ne laisse éclater ni ta joie, ni ta colère, ni tes sentiments.  
\- Pourquoi vous me dites toujours cela ? Protestais-je  
\- Ce n'est pas par plaisir [t/p]. Ici-bas, ce sont les sentiments qui contrôlent le monde. La colère, la joie, l'amour, la peur, l'envie, le mépris, les remords... Si tu laisses ne serait-ce qu'une faille, une personne malhonnête peut s'en servir pour essayer de te contrôler. Si tu montres tes faiblesses sans avoir de moyens de les contrer, nous ne serons pas toujours là pour te protéger.  
\- Mmh...  
\- Bien. C'est l'heure de ta leçon de chant. Dépêche-toi !  
\- D'accord.

Elle comprenait ce que sa mère essayait de lui expliquer. Mais elle était sûre de ne pas être quelqu'un de manipulable aussi facilement. De plus demain, elle serait officiellement chargée de veiller sur tout un monde ! Il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas capable d'accomplir son destin. Elle arriverait à protéger son monde quoi qu'il se passe.

***

\- Arrête de bouger ! Je n'arrive pas à boucler ces lacets !  
\- Bien.

La jeune fille s’immobilisa totalement, cachant tout le stresse qu'elle éprouvait par une indifférence dérangeante qui secouait même sa mère. Aujourd'hui, elle avait deux milles ans. Et dans une heure, deux tout au plus, la cérémonie serait achevée et elle saurait enfin quel serait le monde qu'elle devra protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa mère termina de la préparer et la planta face à un miroir. Elle possédait une longue robe blanche qui ressemblait énormément à celles des déesses grecque dans la mythologie terrienne. Une robe qui était entièrement soutenue grâce à des fils dorés un peu partout et qui touchait le sol à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ses yeux vairons étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon recourbé et du fard à paupière doré, sa bouche resta naturelle, étant déjà suffisamment rouge pour détonner avec sa peau pale, presque translucide.

Elle enfila les escarpins blancs que sa mère lui tendit et constata avec plaisir que sa robe ne traînait plus par Terre. Elle l’entraîna avec elle jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie et [t/p] s'étonna une fois de plus de la beauté de Célestia, ce monde composé de nuages et de volutes, semblable aux descriptions terriennes de l'Olympe. Une fois arrivée devant le grand conseil, elle s'inclina très poliment et se plaça face à eux, dans un grand cercle doré. Le silence se fit et le plus vieux des cinq anciens du conseil se leva.

\- Cela fait deux milles ans que tu vis auprès des Anges, aujourd'hui, par notre volonté et celle qui t'as attribuée ta place dès ta naissance, nous allons procéder au rituel permettant de savoir quel monde sera sous ta protection.

Il fit un geste et une table entièrement dorée apparue. Sur cette table, plusieurs boules apparurent, de couleurs, tailles et formes différentes. Et l'ancien lui demanda d'en choisir une, indiquant bien que les couleurs ne signifiaient rien. Surprise, elle tourna légèrement autour de la table, essayant de chercher une petite boule qui l'inspirait.

\- Comment je saurais laquelle est la bonne ?  
\- Tu le sauras.

Elle toucha une boule au hasard, pour voir le résultat, et elle s'écroula, devenant de la poussière qui s'envola. [t/p] se tourna vers l'ancien, paniquée, et il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ouf, ce n'était que des représentations... Elle retourna à a contemplation. Elle observait une grosse boule bleue lorsque juste derrière, elle aperçut une boule rouge qui semblait palpiter. Son cœur s'accéléra et les palpitations semblèrent faire de même. Elle fit le tour de la table pour observer de plus près cette minuscule boule rouge qui semblait l'appeler. Elle la prit dans ses mains et un flash de lumière aveugla la salle entière. Tout le monde paraissait surpris. C'était la première fois que la lumière était aussi forte. L'Ancien fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les autres qui semblaient catastrophés.

\- Bien, nous allons annuler la cérémonie et la remettre à plus ta...

L'Ancien fut coupé par l'apparition d'un portail rouge incandescent. Elle se tourna vers le portail, se demandant ce que c'était et quelque chose en sortit. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il avait les oreilles légèrement pointues. Le fait qu'elle remarqua ce détail en premier la surprise, mais elle comprit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que la personne était écroulée sur le sol. Elle se redressa aussitôt, frotta ses habits et redressa la tête. A ce moment-là, [t/p] sentit qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour avoir osé dire ''elle'' même en parlant d'une personne.

Il avait des cheveux bruns, d'un noir profond et qui semblaient tellement doux qu'elle avait juste envie de glisser une main dessus pour voir s'ils l'étaient vraiment. Son visage était assez fin, mais ses mâchoires serrées par la colère détonnaient franchement avec la douceur que ses cheveux semblaient avoir et le chocolat tendre de ses yeux. Ses épaules devaient bien faire deux fois les siennes et il semblait aussi bien plus grand. Ses muscles étaient tendus, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait devoir se battre et elle sentit ses joues rougir rien qu'elle l'observant. Il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et sourit. Un sourire en coin, moqueur, qui la remua jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle vit les regards catastrophés de toute la salle, elle comprit.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve...

L'homme que tout le monde fixait ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre. Mais bizarrement, il avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de la table dorée et fixa les planètes devant lui avant d'en toucher une. Elle s'effondra, suivit des autres. Ses yeux s'étrécirent brusquement et il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers [t/p] avant de prendre son poignet pour ouvrir sa main. Il fixa la petite planète rouge, puis le portail, et elle lut dans ses yeux un éclair de compréhension. Elle comprit à son sourire en coin qu'il allait profiter de la situation.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle  
\- Moi ? Il sourit et s'inclina ironiquement, Kuroo Tetsuro, un simple démon.  
\- Tu es le gardien ?  
\- Tsss, il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi. Je viens de te dire que je suis un simple démon. J'étais justement avec le gardien quand ce portail bizarre m'a projeté ici !  
\- C'est de notre faute. Commenta l'ancien. C'est la première fois qu'un Fallen est désigné pour s'occuper du monde des démons. Comme nous allions interrompre la cérémonie, le gardien de Célestia a ouvert ce portail. Le démon perdit son sourire  
\- J'ai mal compris là ? Vous allez nous refiler un de vos Anges soi-disant supérieur pour veiller sur nous les démons, vos ennemis depuis la nuit des temps ? Laissez-moi rire !  
\- J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit une blague crois moi. Confier à une débutante l'avenir d'un peuple aussi dangereux que vous...  
\- Une débutante ? Répéta le démon, soudainement intéressé, si c'est une jeune fille je ne suis pas contre moi... Laissez-moi deviner, c'est celle qui tient la boule rouge ? Il se tourna vers [t/p] pour la jauger du regard, ça va.  
\- Ça va ?! S'indigna sa mère, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à faire en sorte qu'elle soit la plus belle possible et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''ça va'' ?! Je vais t'envoyer en enfer tu vas voir, tu vas y retourner à coup de pieds au c...  
\- Mère ! M'exclamais-je, ne sommes-nous pas censés rester maître de soi ? Elle grommela en réponse et le démon la fixait l'air dégoûté  
\- Laissez tomber en fait, elle est bien trop coincée pour moi  
\- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Où est ton gardien ?  
\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne me trouve pas à ton goût peut-être ? Je peux faire craquer n'importe quelle fille dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle  
\- Mmh, on verra ça plus tard tu veux, pour l'instant le seul que j'ai envie de voir c'est ton gardien.

Le démon la fixa droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher une faille à sa détermination et finit par sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, et il sortit de sa poche une petite chauve-souris noire. Elle aurait pu être tout à fait normale, si ses yeux n'étaient pas deux rubis. Deux vrais rubis. Elle s'envola de la poche pour se poser sur les deux mains à plats de [t/p]. Elle se sentit aussitôt transportée. La chauve-souris lui montra le monde qu'elles protégeraient ensemble et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les démons. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son père retenait sa mère que le démon était en train de provoquer exprès, attendant qu'elle le frappe. Elle soupira de concert avec la chauve-souris et les rejoint pour frapper violemment sur la tête du démon. Il s'accroupit par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

\- Mais t'es malade ?!  
\- Laisse ma mère tranquille.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que. Et si tu retournais chez toi maintenant ?  
\- Ça, ça ne va pas être possible chérie. Sourit-il, le portail a disparu.

[t/p] se retourna brusquement, et faillis s'écrouler de désespoir en voyant qu'il ne mentait pas. Les Anciens déclarèrent qu'il était sous sa responsabilité, au même titre que son monde, et au sourire du démon elle comprit que cela n'allait pas être simple de le gérer. Dès qu'ils furent rentrer, elle se tourna vers lui qui commençai déjà à toucher à tout. Il fit tomber un vase qui se brisa sur le sol en un milliers de petits morceaux et elle le foudroya du regard. Il souffla d'un air ennuyé avant de le réparer d'un geste. Elle fixa les petits morceaux se replacer, émerveillée.

\- Vous savez faire de la magie ?  
\- Bien sûr marmonna-t-il, pas toi ?  
\- Les pouvoirs sont décidés par rapport au monde qu'on doit protéger chez les Fallen, alors à part voler et lire dans les pensées, mes capacités sont limitées.  
\- Parlant de voler, tu les as foutus où tes ailes ? Dit-il en passant derrière moi pour fixer mon dos  
\- A l'abri répondis-je en me retournant  
\- Quoi t'as peur que je te les vole ? Répliqua-t-il d'un air ironique. Il s'arrêta devant mon regard noir  
\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Sans ailes, un Ange n'est pas le même. Alors d'accord, la plupart préfèrent les garder à l'air libre, moi je préfère les mettre à l'abri. C'est quelque chose de précieux qu'il faut protéger.  
\- Protéger, protéger, vous me faites vomir tous. Tu prétends que tu vas protéger mon monde alors que tu sais à peine voler, laisse-moi rire ! Jusqu’ici on s'en est très bien tiré, on n’a pas besoin de toi. Atalante, tu restes avec elle ? La chauve-souris hocha la tête, très bien, je vais aller ailleurs. Tout ce doré, ce blanc et ces bons sentiments, ça va me rendre malade. Et il disparut  
\- Quoi ?! Mais il est parti où ?! Je suis sensé le surveiller !  
_''Ne t'inquiète pas [t/p], il le sait. Il ne fera rien qu'il ne puisse réparer sans causer de dégât.''_  
\- Tout les démons sont comme lui ?  
_''Si tous les démons étaient comme lui quand il est calme, alors l'enfer serait un paradis''_  
\- Et quand il est énervé ?  
_''Disons qu'il existe pire que l'enfer.''_  
\- Je vois...

Mais quand même, les démons étaient bien irritants. Elle essayait d'être un peu gentille avec lui et tout ce qu'elle récoltait c'était de se faire traiter de coincée et de boulet inutile. Bon, le deuxième il l'avait pas dit clairement mais dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un Ange sans pouvoirs pour les protéger ça voulait dire la même chose. Elle soupira. Justement, si les Fallen obtenaient leurs pouvoirs aussi tard c'était pour être en harmonie avec le monde dont ils devaient prendre soin. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient faibles. D'après son père, elle allait sûrement avoir des pouvoirs comme la maîtrise du feu ou la persuasion.

Les jours passaient et ses pouvoirs n'apparaissaient toujours pas. Ce qui arrangeait bien le démon qui continuait de se moquer d'elle. Au point qu'elle ne l'appelait même plus par son nom, mais juste ''démon''. Ça l'énervait beaucoup mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, il passait son temps à essayer de la pousser à bout alors pourquoi elle continuerait d'être polie avec lui ? Elle se disputait encore avec lui lorsqu'une alarme bien connue résonna dans toute la maison. Elle se redressa, ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit ses ailes avant de s'envoler, sans se préoccuper du démon qui semblait presque choqué.

Perchée dans les airs, [t/p] se mordit la lèvre. C'était où bordel ?! A ce moment-là, elle aperçut une enfant dans la clairière sous ses pieds, face à un glouton particulièrement affamé. Une enfant d'un an tout au plus qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa l'enfant avant que le glouton ne lui saute dessus et remonta aussitôt avant de se stabiliser pour rassurer le bébé. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, histoire de voir si quelqu'un cherchait le bébé, mais rien. Elle repartit après avoir vérifié la forêt et repassa par la fenêtre, rangeant ses ailes et ignorant le démon au passage se contentant de retrouver son père.

\- Encore un ? S'indigna-t-il, il n'y avait personne alentours ?  
\- J'ai attendu et fouillé la forêt avant de partir. Personne. Un peu plus et il terminait dans l'estomac d'un glouton.  
\- Heureusement que tu es rapide sourit-il, je te laisse aller le bercer, j'appelle l’hôpital.  
\- D'accord.

Elle sortit, repassa devant le démon sans le voir tout en parlant au bébé dans ses bras. Elle monta à l'étage, sans se rendre compte qu'il la suivait, et elle entra dans une chambre pour poser le bébé dans un berceau. Comme il ne se calmait pas, elle soupira et commença à chanter. Autant les démons n'aimaient pas spécialement l'art ou même la musique. Autant ils avaient tendance à dénigrer ceux qui préféraient ces derniers plutôt que se battre. Autant il n'avait jamais entendu ce son avant. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux chants que certains démons propageaient dans la rue ou dans les bars. C'était infiniment plus mélodieux. Plus qu'une chanson, on aurait dit qu'elle maniait les ondes à volonté, se contentant de faire bouger ses lèvres pour changer les sons.

Il sursauta en sentant une main toucher son épaule et il vit son père le fixer attentivement. Il lui tendit des petits bouchons d'oreilles blancs avec des petits trous et lui fit signe de les mettre dans les oreilles. Curieux, il le fit et le son changea. Il devenait moins mélodieux, mais il entendait les paroles. En fait, il n'avait pas les oreilles adaptées pour écouter ce genre de chant. C'est ce qu'il en déduit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bouchons. Elle s'arrêta finalement voyant que le bébé dormait et retient une exclamation de surprise en les voyant tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle les poussa dehors, les sourcils froncés, ferma doucement la porte et les poussa jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Marmonna-t-elle  
\- Je t'ai suivi. Commenta le démon en haussant les épaules  
\- Et pourquoi un démon me suivrait ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m’appelais Kuroo et pas démon gronda-t-il, et je t'ai suivi parce que je voulais comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au passage continua-t-il, de plus en plus énervé, tu chantes comme un pied ! Elle le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Les démons ont vraiment un problème avec l'honnêteté soupira son père, dire qu'il y a cinq minutes il te regardait chanter comme si tu étais un rêve !  
\- Un rêve ?  
\- Oui, il te fixait la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Je lui aie prêté mes bouchons spécial chant et apparemment, il préfère quand on ne comprend pas les paroles.

Il s'éloigna, la laissant perplexe. Est-ce qu'un démon comme lui pouvait vraiment apprécier une chanson ? Ils sont réputés pour aimer la guerre, se battre, le sang, la douleur... Pas pour apprécier la douceur du chant et de la musique. Au contraire, ça devait être un synonyme de faiblesse chez eux. Elle soupira et sortit pour aller prendre l'air au milieu des coquelicots dans son jardin qui ressemblait plus à un parc à ses yeux. Elle resta allongée ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux du démon. Qui la fixait, assis sur une branche sur l'arbre au-dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et referma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et compris qu'il était descendu. Elle sentit sa présence à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que la princesse a besoin d'un baiser pour se réveiller ? Susurra-t-il en soufflant sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux  
\- Vas te faire voir.  
\- ... Il écarquilla les yeux, choqués, puis commença à rigoler tout seul, je n’aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu dirais un truc pareil !  
\- Désolée mais tu es tellement gentil avec moi que j'ai envie de te rendre la pareille.  
\- Je suis un démon, chérie, les démons ne sont pas faits pour être gentil. Et moi encore moins.  
\- Alors pourquoi Atalante dit que si tous les démons étaient comme toi l'enfer serait un paradis ?  
\- Elle t'as aussi dit que si je m'énervai ça serait pire que l'enfer non ?  
\- Et alors ? Tu n’es pas énervé là.  
\- Pour l'instant. Avec toi, je ne sais jamais quand tu vas me faire exploser.  
\- Je chante si mal que ça ?  
\- Hein ? Ah ! Ouais.  
\- Pourtant père a dit que tu étais bouche bée.  
\- Bouche bée par ton cruel manque de talent oui !  
\- ... Elle le fixa sans rien dire puis sourit, le surprenant, je vois qu'il a raison ; l'honnêteté n'est pas vraiment votre fort non plus.  
\- ... Il écarquilla les yeux, puis soupira et tourna la tête, se résignant, En même temps, je suis un démon moi. Pas un Ange pure et innocent.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si grave ?  
\- Les Anges et les démons sont très différents. Ce que tu considères normal ne l'est pas pour moi et inversement. Tuer quelqu'un te révulse, moi je m'en fous si c'est un inconnu et encore plus s'il l'a mérité. Toi le truc que tu pourrais le plus te reprocher serait d'avoir désobéis à tes parents, moi j'ai fait tellement pire que je ne me sens plus coupable de rien.  
\- Vraiment ? Il haussa les épaules et elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna-t-il en essayant de la repousser  
\- Ne le prends pas comme une offense ! Protesta-t-elle un peu trop fort, le faisant sursauter, c'est un réflexe d'Ange. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un qui a l'air triste ou démoralisé tout seul. Qu'il ait trop de fierté ou pas. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait remonter des choses dont tu ne voulais pas parler, ce n'était pas mon intention.  
\- Il en faut plus pour me mettre à genoux tu sais marmonna-t-il  
\- Je m'en doute. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Même si tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne peux pas te laisser seul pour l'instant.  
\- Je devrais peut-être en profiter susurra-t-il près de mon oreille  
\- Tu ne le feras pas.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai confiance en toi. Tout son corps se figea et elle sentit ses lèvres la brûler de retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire mais elle ne le fit pas  
\- Très mauvaise idée de faire confiance à un démon tu sais ?  
\- Pas à UN démon. A Kuroo.

Il resta immobile, ne disant rien, pendant quelques secondes avant que ses bras, restant dans l'herbe pour le soutenir jusque-là, ne bougent lentement pour se poser avec hésitation sur sa taille. Elle sourit doucement, avant de reculer la tête pour croiser son regard. Il semblait troublé, comme s'il était surpris par son caractère. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir lorsqu'elle se libéra de ses bras et se redressa en s'étirant. Avant de retourner à l'intérieur, elle lui caressa doucement la tête. Surpris, il posa une main sur sa tête avant de la fixer. Elle se retourna et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au fait, je veux bien être gentille, mais la prochaine fois que tu abîme un [f/p], je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir quitté les enfers.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis ses yeux accrochèrent les fleurs [c/f] un peu partout autour de lui. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il en avait écrasé plus d'une. Il se pencha pour les observer de plus près. C'était ça un [f/p] ? Ça lui semblait extrêmement fragile comme plante. Il soupira et souffla doucement sur le parterre qu'il venait de piétiner. Les fleurs se redressèrent doucement et il hocha la tête content de lui-même. Avant de se rendre compte que lui, un démon, venait d'utiliser sa magie pour s'occuper de fleurs. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains pour la frotter de toutes ses forces. Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait !

Quelques jours plus tard, Kuroo fut appelé en renfort. Le père et la mère de [t/p] ne pouvaient pas entrer dans sa chambre car elle était en feu, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il soupira. C'était bien sa veine ça ! Il entra dans la chambre sans se préoccuper du feu et s'assit sur le lit face à [t/p] qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'incendie. Il attrapa ses deux poignets, un dans chaque main, et la força à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Chante.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Fais juste ce que je te dis.

Elle haussa un sourcil et commença doucement à chanter. Elle put voir de ses yeux qu'il mentait quand il disait qu'elle chantait mal et il lui fit fermer les yeux. Lorsque la chanson fut finie et que le feu eut disparut, elle rouvrit les yeux. Kuroo était repartit. Elle grogna en gonflant ses joues comme un hamster, boudeuse, lorsque son père lui confirma qu'il était parti avant la fin de la chanson, dès que le feu fut disparut.

\- Il faut que tu le convainques de t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs commenta sa mère, je n'aime pas vraiment les démons, mais je sais qu'il peut t'aider. De plus, si c'était un démon ordinaire il ne nous aurait pas aidé ou alors il aurait demandé quelque chose en échange.  
\- Mmh...  
\- [t/p] [t/n] ! Gronda-t-elle  
\- Très bien, très bien, je ferais ce que vous dites ! Mais ce n’est pas parce qu'il a l'air un peu gentil qu'il faut s'y fier. Après tout, il a piétiné sans remords bon nombre de mes [f/p].  
\- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant il y en a autant qu'avant répondit son père  
\- Vraiment ? Il hocha la tête, bizarre...

Elle soupira et se leva pour aller chercher le démon. Bon d'accord, il l'avait aidé, mais pourquoi elle devait lui demander de l'aider ? Il allait se moquer d'elle en plus. Elle finit par le retrouver et fut surprise de l'endroit en question. Au milieu des [f/p] dans son jardin. Une victime effritée dans la main. La colère lui fit voir rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle doucement sur la fleur et qu'elle reprenne vie sous ses yeux. Incroyable. Il se retourna lorsqu'elle marcha sur une brindille et, lorsqu'il la reconnu, il relâcha la fleur avant de reculer

\- J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi ! Elle était déjà abîmée !  
\- Ouais. Comme celles que tu viens d'écraser en reculant.  
\- Hein ? Il tourna la tête pour voir une dizaine de cadavre, eh merde... Il soupira, mais c'est quoi ces fleurs au juste ?! Elles sont bien trop fragiles ! Comment elles ont fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ?  
\- Elles sont plus fortes que tu ne le crois sourit-elle avant de cueillir les dix fleurs qu'il avait abîmé et lui tendre  
\- C'est pour moi ? S'indigna-t-il  
\- Non, souffle encore dessus.  
\- Tu as vu ? Soupira-t-il  
\- Oui, c'est incroyable. Recommence !

Il soupira et se résigna. Il pencha la tête vers les fleurs à moitié morte et souffla doucement dessus. [t/p] observa, fascinée, les fleurs reprendre petit à petit des couleurs, de la force, et leur beauté. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un bouquet de [f/p]. Il était magnifique. Elle se tourna vers Kuroo, un grand sourire au visage et il détourna les yeux. Pourquoi elle était aussi contente ? Il n'avait fait que souffler sur trois fleurs après tout ! Mais bon, ça avait l'air d'être ses fleurs préférées alors ça venait peut-être de là.

\- Bref, tu voulais quoi ?  
\- Eh bien que tu m'aide à.… une énorme flamme sortit de ses mains, brûlant les [f/p] sous son regard désespéré  
\- Contrôler tes pouvoirs non ? Compléta-t-il en faisant apparaître un autre bouquet  
\- C'est ça.  
\- ... Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit en coin, très bien. Mais je te demanderais quelque chose en échange. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand-chose à te demander alors je le ferais plus tard.  
\- Et ma mère qui disait que tu ne demandais rien en échange parce que tu n'étais pas un démon ordinaire...  
\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes chérie ? Tu as bien dit que tu avais confiance en moi, non ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Dans ce cas... Il me fixa quelques secondes puis sourit, je sais ce que je veux.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu devras m'obéir. Et ce, peu importe ce que je te demande. Il n'y aura qu'une seule chose que tu pourras refuser alors tu devras faire tout le reste.  
\- Tu veux que je devienne ton esclave ?! Mais t'es malade !  
\- Tu préfères risquer la vie de tes parents ?  
\- Non !  
\- Alors ?  
\- ... Très bien, j'accepte à une seule condition. En plus de ce que tu viens de dire bien sûr.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu as interdiction formelle d'utiliser ça pour m'humilier en public ou me forcer à faire des choses que je ne ferais pas devant mes parents.  
\- Mmh... Ça peut s'arranger sourit-il

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement de courte durée lorsqu'il déclara que le pacte était conclu et qu'un bout de papier apparut dans les airs. D'après Kuroo, ça s'appelait le pacte du démon. C'était une solution pour empêcher les tricheurs. Cette explication l'aurait fait feuler de rage si elle avait été un chat. Là, elle ne put faire autre chose que grogner à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle tricherait.

Une semaine plus tard, elle avait fait de gros progrès et Kuroo ne s'était pas tant que ça servit du pacte. En fait, elle se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il s'en serve tellement qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu s'entraîner... Au final, c'était lui qui semblait le plus vouloir qu'elle y arrive. Comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Elle esquiva une dernière boule de feu avant qu'il ne l'attrape et la plaque sur le sol.

\- Perdu Chérie !  
\- Arrête de me faire manger le sable, j'ai pas besoin de ça ! Elle se redressa brusquement et il lui suffit d'attraper ses poignets pour la maîtriser, je te hais gronda-t-elle  
\- Le but n'est pas que tu m'aime mais que tu progresse. Sourit-il, si je voulais que tu m'aime, ça donnerait autre chose.  
\- Ah ouais ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
\- Ne me tente pas, je te rappelle que tu es à mes ordres. En plus, ça serait trop facile.  
\- Tu penses vraiment ? Elle s'approcha le plus près possible de lui, tu crois que je vais craquer en un claquement de doigts ? Elle sentit ses mains se desserrer légèrement près des poignets, tu espères m'avoir aussi facilement ? Susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant encore, ses mains la lâchèrent presque et elle se dégagea d'un coup, faisant un bond de cinq mètres.  
\- … Pas mal, pas mal, détourner l'attention… Il se rapprocha et le temps qu'elle comprenne, il la plaquait contre lui, mais maintenant que tu m'as donné envie, il va falloir assumer Chérie. Et c'est un ordre. Avant de dire que tu refuses, pense bien que je peux faire pire qu'un baiser. Ou mieux selon ce que ton corps peut penser.  
\- …

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, s'il osait la toucher de cette façon-là, elle lui ferait ravaler ses dents, sa fierté et le rendrait stérile. Il sourit, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Au final elle soupira et hocha la tête, marmonnant quelque chose comme ''un seul''. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se pencha vers elle, fixant ses yeux fermés et ses joues rouges, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit très passionné mais il se contentait de l'embrasser tendrement savourant autant ce baiser que s'il l'avait attendu depuis des années. Lorsque sa langue s'infiltra lentement dans sa bouche et glissa sur la sienne, elle sentit que son esprit s'embrouillait, qu'il devenait tout blanc. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux et elle se sentit fondre tandis qu'elle découvrait qu'ils étaient encore plus doux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Il arrêta le baiser pour mordiller sa lèvre et s'éloigna. Aussitôt, elle reprit contenance tandis qu'il la fixait, le regard brûlant.

\- Je crois que je vais me servir de ce pacte plus souvent…  
\- Oh arrête, on pourrait croire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.  
\- T'inquiète pas Chérie, bientôt c'est toi qui me le demandera.  
\- Fais attention aux portes, tu ne pourras plus passer si ta tête enfle trop.

Et elle s'éloigna. Le soir même dans son lit, elle soupira. S'il l'embrassait encore, elle n'était pas sûre de résister. Elle était déjà bien secouée juste avec un baiser alors s'il recommençait… Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. En fait, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Elle avait adoré le goût de ses lèvres, il devait adorer le chocolat parce qu'il en avait mangé tant que même plusieurs heures après, son goût était toujours là. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup le chocolat. Surtout le noir, ça avait un petit goût amer mais c'était celui qui avait le plus le goût du vrai chocolat. Que son esprit dérive sur les différents types de chocolats lui permit d'oublier les lèvres chaudes du démon sur les siennes.

Il se secoua les cheveux. Il avait voulu jouer les vrais démons. Résultats, il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était la retrouver et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde le souffle. Il voulait encore sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, son corps plaqué au sien, son odeur fruitée et surtout, ses doigts glisser entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Il se tapa la tête violemment contre le mur et s'accroupit dans un coin. Mais quelle arrête de le rendre fou, bordel de merde ! Son père entra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet, cherchant un objet cassé.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, le bruit c'était juste ma tête contre le mur.  
\- Tu t'es cogné ?  
\- Volontairement. Je n'arrive pas à faire partir cette idée qui m'obsède et ça me rend dingue.  
\- Une idée ? Il sourit, tu veux dire que c'est [t/p] qui t'obsède ?  
\- Ouais. C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle ait autant d'emprise sur moi qui me prend la tête.  
\- Ah ça, c'est le super pouvoir de ma fille ! Tout le monde l'aime. Donc quand elle veut quelque chose elle trouvera toujours quelqu'un qui lui donnera. Je pense qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas devenue pourrie gâtée.  
\- Ouais. Faut croire que même moi je ne suis pas immunisé.  
\- Mais tu restes un démon. Elle te fait confiance et nous avons confiance en son jugement, mais tu dois te douter que nous préférions qu'elle choisisse un autre Ange.  
\- Vous allez un peu vite monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime bien que je vais lui mettre la bague au doigt.  
\- Tu as déjà assez de mal à accepter que tu l'apprécie !

Il se contenta de se redresser en soupirant et son père s'en alla. Il s'allongea sur son lit, se glissa sous la couette et soupira à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir pour oublier la douce sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le lendemain il se leva de mauvais poil, ayant très mal dormi et avec un putain de mal au crâne qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Aussi, lorsque [t/p] vint le voir pour l'entraînement et le harcela pendant cinq minutes, il se leva et sortit. Ignorant les avertissements de son père, elle le suivit et continua de le harceler. Au bout d'un moment, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre un arbre, la faisant grimacer.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ?!  
\- Quelle vulgarité ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement indignée, ayant entendu pire venant de sa bouche  
\- C'est ça, tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit ma vulgarité.  
\- Pas besoin d'être aussi grognon marmonna-t-elle avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Son visage s'apaisa et il recommença à grogner  
\- Dégage de là !  
\- Tu as mal à la tête, c'est ça ?  
\- Bravo ! Tu t'es crue dans docteur maboule ou quoi ? Je te préviens, y'a pas un gramme de glace dans mon cerveau.  
\- Mais non je vais utiliser un chant guérisseur.  
\- Un chant ? J'ai mal au crâne et toi tu me sors que tu vas chanter ? Mais t'as fumé quoi ce matin ?!

Elle l'ignora et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer doucement à chanter. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement en ne sentant aucune augmentation de douleur. Il soupira et se concentra sur le chant. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait il était un peu plus fasciné. C'était incroyable, même aussi près d'elle il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Les paroles ne semblaient pas être facile à comprendre tout court. Une fois la chanson finit, il réagit que son mal de crâne était passé et qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle-part 

\- Merci.  
\- Mais je t'en prie. Si en plus ça pouvait te mettre de bonne humeur… Ça m'arrangerait.  
\- Désolé, j'ai très mal dormi. Mais me provoquer comme tu l'as fait est dangereux j'aurais pu m'énerver et te faire mal.  
\- Mais tu l'as pas fait.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur son épaule. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi gentille avec lui ? Il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Il avait l'impression de lui voler tout ce qui faisait d'elle un Ange à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, comme maintenant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il sentit sa main se glisser dans ses cheveux et tout son corps frémit. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact et la laissa le caresser, jouant avec les mèches. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit la bouche

\- Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient aussi doux ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien, je m'en fous de savoir s'ils sont doux ou pas.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de caresser des cheveux doux que le contraire.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Sinon, il faut aller s'entraîner !

Il releva la tête, l'air désespéré et elle embrassa doucement son front avant de se dégager et de lui faire signe de la suivre. Non vraiment, si elle continuait ainsi, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tenir. Il ne devait plus l'embrasser ou il perdrait le contrôle. Et c'était une très mauvaise idée. Vivement qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de lui !

Allongée face contre sol sous Kuroo qui venait de la battre pour la énième fois, elle sentit sa colère augmenter. Si dans cinq minutes elle n'était pas debout et loin de lui, elle allait le frapper. Comme s'il avait compris il l'aida à se relever mais elle l'envoya balader. Il la suivit.

\- T'es fâchée ?  
\- …  
\- Désolé, je te mettrais plus par terre, je trouverais un autre moyen pour te neutraliser.  
\- Quand est-ce que j'aurais maîtrisés mes pouvoirs ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te donner de date précise mais si tu continues de progresser ainsi, très bientôt.

 

Presque deux semaines plus tard, il reçut un appel. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Kuroo resta silencieux tandis qu'ils lui expliquaient comment il allait devoir procéder puis raccrocha. Ensuite il prévient ses parents et la chercha dans toute la maison avant de sortir dans le jardin. Elle était allongée au milieu des [f/p]. Il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, la faisant rouvrir les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant le regard grave du démon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- On va me renvoyer chez moi.  
\- Ils ont pu recréer un portail ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu t'en vas quand ?  
\- Le plus tôt possible.  
\- Demain ?  
\- Non, ce soir.

Elle soupira et il sentit son cœur s'alléger puis s'alourdir en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Cédant à une impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille que son départ briserait le pacte. Elle hocha doucement la tête et agrippa son bras pour se rapprocher de lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ses regards en coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sa tête sur son torse. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, posa son front sur le sien avant de murmurer.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop près de moi… Comment je suis sensée te résister après ?  
\- J'aime bien être proche de toi.  
\- Tu peux m'accorder un cadeau d'adieu ? Je pourrais utiliser le pacte pour te forcer à le faire mais… J'aimerais que tu sois vraiment d'accord  
\- Tu veux dire… Un baiser ? Si on ne se revoit plus… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…  
\- J'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreur dans ma vie, alors ce n'est pas une de plus qui pèsera dans la balance. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Il n'attendit pas plus pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser tous les deux avait été doux. Celui-là était brûlant. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ce qu'il faisait et il se sentait tellement désespéré… qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le montrer à travers le baiser. Rester avec elle avait été une erreur dès le début. Mais il ne le regrettait d'absolument pas.

Ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'elle se redressait légèrement pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à face, le plus proche possible que ce que lui permettaient leurs corps. Elle sentit ses mains attraper ses hanches et elle glissa les siennes dans ses cheveux. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres et elle se laissa aller, sentant une nouvelle fois son esprit s'embrouiller. Lorsqu'il la relâcha elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, refusant de le lâcher. Il attira son visage au sien et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La tendresse dont il fit preuve lui arracha une larme qu'il essuya bien vite. Il la relâcha lentement.

\- Je crois que la Terre va me manquer souffla-t-il  
\- Et moi je vais manger encore plus de chocolat.  
\- Très bien, mais fait attention à ne pas devenir énorme. Sourit-il, amusé. Puis il soupira, je vais y aller, au revoir [t/p]. Murmura-t-il en embrassant son front  
\- Au revoir Kuroo répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Et il se leva pour disparaître. Elle sentit une larme rouler lentement sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre, et encore une, puis un torrent de larmes qui la força à s'asseoir contre un arbre et ramener ses genoux à son front pour cacher sa peine. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi attachée à ce démon. Elle était encore bien perturbée par leurs baisers et elle n'arrivait pas à sentir autre chose que du chocolat dans sa bouche. Un goût amer et sucré, comme le chocolat noir, comme tout ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

 

Ça faisait déjà plus de trois mois qu'il était rentré chez lui et chaque jour il repensait à elle. Chaque nuit elle s'invitait dans ses rêves, lui rappelant continuellement la douce saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi douces et sucrées qu'un fruit… Il sentait l'odeur de son parfum à chaque pas qu'il faisait et ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras s'ils n'étaient pas sur sa taille. Il déprimait, se languissant d'elle et de son pouvoir hypnotique quand elle chantait… Même s'il savait déjà que tous les démons existant seraient contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Il avait fait quelques recherches dans une bibliothèque non loin et avait trouvé un livre intitulé "Démon et Amour". Sachant le peu de considération qu'avaient les démons envers ce sentiment, ça l'avait intrigué et il l'avait entièrement lu. C'est là qu'il avait découvert que les démons ne pouvaient tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois et que les sentiments étaient d'autant plus incontrôlables si la personne aimée n'était pas un démon. Le point qui le marqua le plus, c'était que si elle l'aimait autant que lui, le lien entre eux serait puissant au point de leur permettre de savoir si l'autre va bien, même à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, espérant sincèrement que ça marcherait mais rien. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Ou elle n'en avait pas conscience et ça l'empêchait de prendre contact avec lui ? Il soupira.

Elle se sentait tellement mal quand il n'était pas là, tellement seule... Même son père ne pouvait pas la consoler. Atalante lui donnait des nouvelles affirmant qu'il allait bien même s'il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de le faire revenir. Elle espérait juste que si elle y arrivait et qu'il quittait à nouveau son monde, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle passa des jours et des jours entiers à tenter des expériences pour réussir à le faire revenir, jusqu'à ce que son père autorise le passage de Kuroo. La terre se fissura devant elle et un flash l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était là à la fixer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
\- Tu es enfin là ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras  
\- C'est toi qui… ? Il soupira, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
\- Je sais mais… Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante  
\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du… C'est ta faute…

Elle n'osait pas bouger, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui en veuille autant. Il soupira avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux et d'embrasser les larmes sur ses joues. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et les ferma dès qu'il glissa une main sur sa nuque et qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes. Elle se laissa volontiers entraîner dans son exigeant baiser et plaqua son corps contre le sien pour être le plus proche possible de lui. Lorsqu'il lâcha doucement ses lèvres elle l'entendit murmurer

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là…  
\- Mon père a autorisé ton passage et ta présence. Il protège la Terre alors tu peux rester autant que tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il  
\- Oui, vraiment. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir ramené ici ?  
\- T'en vouloir ? Non. À condition que tu m'embrasse.  
\- Encore ? Mais tu viens de…  
\- Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps passé à être hanté par toi et tes douces lèvres, un seul baiser suffirait ? Tu rigole ! Je n'en aurais jamais assez.

Il observa ses joues rougirent avec un sourire attendri et se demanda si elle avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement ses joues avant de faire de même pour ses lèvres. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être au bon endroit, d'être là où il devait être. Il la lâcha doucement et plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il plaça au doigt de [t/p]. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et fixa la bague à son doigt. Elle était dorée avec au milieu un petit saphir bleuté. Elle était magnifique. Elle le sera de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en lui murmurant des merci

\- Mmh… je crois que tu n'as pas très bien comprit ce que je voulais dire soupira-t-il  
\- Mais si ! Tu m'as offert une bague !  
\- Oui, mais pas une bague ordinaire.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Oui. Attends je vais recommencer murmura-t-il

Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour embrasser la bague, la fixant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il semblait manquer de courage et finit par soupirer avant de se lancer

\- [t/p] [t/n], veux tu m'épouser ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, dans quelques minutes ça sera le tour d'Ushijima, en attendant ne me tuez pas pour cette fin qui n'en ai pas vraiment une, s'il vous plait merci :')


End file.
